


Stripes

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a price to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, yeah, no excuse other than I had a prompt.

He tried to hold still as a strike cut skin. The second one that drew blood got a whimper. The third… and he could not help but cry out.

The whip stilled, and his tormentor came forward, running a gloved finger over each stripe imprinted in scarlet.

"Have I made my displeasure clear?"

The words cycled through him, straight to his groin, deeper. "The lesson is learned. I will not destroy your ship's equipment again."

"Or my men?"

"Or your men."

Hux smiled, then stepped back and placed one more wicked stripe on his Knight.

Kylo Ren writhed for him.


End file.
